


Never Let Me Go

by Stydia_will_always_be_endgame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lydia being bossy and affectionate, Nightmares, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame/pseuds/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had a bad dream and only wants Stiles to help her. Quick one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic of my favourite couple!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

"Stiles!"

"Stiles, wake up!"

Lydia was standing outside of Stiles' house in the freezing January cold throwing rocks at his window like some desperate, female protagonist in a cliché romantic comedy. She knew the Sheriff was home so she was being extra quiet, trying not to wake him. A few weeks earlier, he had banned Lydia from staying at the Stilinski's house past 8 o'clock when he had found the pair in a compromising position in the living room. Hence, why she was stage-whispering into nothingness and praying she would get a reply.

It was after 2am and Lydia had just woken up from a bad nightmare and wanted nothing more than to curl up into her boyfriend's arms and succumb to sleep with him stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. They had been dating for over a year now and Lydia still couldn't believe how lucky she was. 

Stiles could have easily moved on from her and onto the next awaiting girl, but he didn't. He waited for her, because he knew. He knew that under her cold, lifeless exterior there was a human soul; a human soul that loved Stiles Stilinski so much it consumed her.

The sound of a window opening and curtains being shifted tore her from her thoughts. She looked up to find a sleep-deprived Stiles, rubbing his eyes and yawning rather obnoxiously.

"Lyds, what are you doing?" Stiles glanced at her, raising his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"I had a bad dream and all I wanted was to be with you. So shut up, let me in and then cuddle with me!"

Stiles face warmed at the as Lydia spoke the first half of her speech and then he chuckled upon hearing the rest. Lydia walked to the front door waiting for Stiles to come down and open it for her. He showed up about two minutes later, still half-asleep but rocking the bed head that came along with it.

Lydia walked straight into his waiting arms, burying her head in the spot where his chest met his shoulder. She clung to him like a lifeline and wouldn't let go even when Stiles informed her that they had been standing there for over five minutes.

"Don't let me go, Stiles," Lydia mumbled into his shoulder, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I will never let you go, Lyds. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want you to hold me and I want to go upstairs."

Stiles kissed the top of her hair and moved his hands from her back to the back of her thighs. In one swift movement, Lydia's legs were now wrapped around Stiles' waist and he was carrying her up the stairs into his bedroom.

When they reached Stiles' room he turned off the light and placed Lydia on the bed, all the while never letting go of her. They laid down beside each other, Stiles' arms wrapped around her back pulling her in closer. Lydia entwined their legs together and moved her hands from around his back onto the firm planes of his chest and gripped at the material roughly.

She leaned up and looked Stiles in the eyes before whispering, "Thank you. I love you," and slitting her head back on his arm that was curled around her.

"Anytime, Lyds. Always. I love you too."

With that, they both drifted off to sleep. Stiles arms wrapped tightly around Lydia, never letting her go.


End file.
